Sunday Morning
by satansprogeny
Summary: A sleepy Sunday morning leads to discussion. (future puffs and ruffs, some swearing, pregnancy mention, mainly fluff, I'll try not to make it a oneshot but don't except anything big lmao) (also I've never used a pregnancy test I'm sorry I might have gotten it wrong, the only usage of a pregnancy test I've seen was on the original Degrassi)
1. Chapter 1

Butch stretched out, rubbing his eyes. He smiled at the beautiful girl beside him, still sleeping. Her hair tumbled over her face, and she furrowed her eyebrows, still surrounded in her dreams. Butch turned onto his stomach, and rubbed his eyes. Buttercup squirmed, and yawned. She opened her eyes to Butch's smirk, which made her scowl. She hated this dork.

"Mornin', sleepyhead." He drawled.  
>"Shut up."<p>

He sat up, and rubbed his hair, a fluffy mess. Pulling his feet out of bed, he slid into slippers and walked out of the room without pulling on anything to cover up his boxers and black tank top. She chuckled sleepily, and rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head. She seemed to slip back into blackness, because she hadn't realized when Butch strolled back into the bedroom, coffee cup in hand. He sat above her, smiling, as she peeked up at him. He offered her the coffee, she sat up. Taking the cup into her hands, she stared into the dark liquid. He cleared his throat.

"Y'know, with Bloss and Brick and Boom and Bubbles havin' kids and all, you'd think-"  
>"No."<br>"Oh, come on! It's not that bad of an idea."  
>She rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah, it's not a bad idea when you're not the one who'd have to carry around a watermelon, and then nine months later, have to squeeze it out of a lemon."<br>"You're being over-dramatic."  
>"You're being unsympathetic. Pregnancy drastically affects your hormones, makes your back hurt, not to mention that fucking morning sickness. You've thrown up before, remember that one party?"<br>"How the hell do you know all that?" He laughed.  
>"Blossom. She became obsessed, she was a nervous wreck for like, two months. I don't want that."<br>He sighed, "Fine, fine, but can you just think about it?"  
>"Why do you even want kids?" She asked, sipping her coffee, "Thought you hated rugrats."<br>"I think I could handle one, if you're here."  
>"You're a big softie," She smiled, and punched him playfully. After placing her cup on the side table, they wrestled each other lovingly, each quietly competitive.<p>

Butch jumped up, and decided to try to dive over her. He seemed to greatly underestimate his distance, and fell, headfirst, off the bed. She burst out laughing, no sympathy for the Ruff, and laughed even harder as he rubbed his head. She slid down beside him, and kissed his head.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, you go get some ice, you wimp."

Strolling to the bathroom, Buttercup pushed her black hair out of her face. She opened the door, and immediately felt a pang of nausea. She rushed to open the toilet seat, hating herself for finally teaching Butch to put it down. Before she could pull her hair up, she was puking chunks of last night's pizza into the toilet. She wiped her mouth, still feeling nauseous. Pieces of vomit clung to her hair, and suddenly she was panicked. She scrambled to the cupboard, knocking over pill bottles, boxes of tampons, and mouthwash containers. Finally, she found her pregnancy test, the one she'd never thought she'd use, and read the instructions.

After struggling to use it correctly, she pulled it out the blue liquid, and cringed, closing her eyes. Peeking them open, her heart stopped as she found two red lines.

**_ "BUTCH, YOU ASSHOLE!" _**


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup was off her feet within seconds, flying down the hall, and into the kitchen, slamming into Butch. They crashed into the kitchen sink, Butch's bag of ice spilling onto the floor. She panted angrily.

"What the hell was that about?" He barked, arms sprawled as she towered above him.  
>"Oh, I think you know perfectly well."<br>"No, I don't!"

With that, she showed him the pregnancy test. His eyes widened, taking the test into his hands, studying it. Surely this couldn't be right, there had to be a mistake. Before he could try to reason with her, she was throwing the first punch. He dived away, and she hit the counter, splintering it into pieces. She was after him, and they tore around the house.

"Buttercup, would you just calm down? You know how much I love to fight, but not if you're actually fucking pregnant!"  
>"I refuse to be pregnant, you bastard!"<p>

She had him cornered, alone in their bedroom, where less than a half hour ago, they had been sleepily grinning at eachother, the slow, domestic Sunday feeling running through their veins. He knew she'd kill him for this, but he had no choice. He flew backwards, shattering the window, broken glass sprinkling the floor. She screamed, flying after him. They hovered above the city they knew so well, facing off like they had done so many times before. Never before, though, had Buttercup been pregnant.

"Could you please just listen to me for a second?"  
>"Damn you!" She screamed.<p>

She flew towards him at light speed, and he shrieked, covering his eyes. Before she could make contact, a familar pink glow streaked the sky. It slowed, and Buttercup's sister Blossom flew to her, smiling. Butch uncovered his eyes.

"Er, hey Bloss," Buttercup scratched her head, "What are you doing here?"  
>"Oh, you know, I wanted to say hello!" Blossom smiled even wider, hands behind her back innocently. Buttercup was immediately suspicious.<br>"So what do you want?" The raven haired girl glared at her sister.  
>"Why would you think I want something?" She laughed, but as Buttercup's glaring persisted, she gave up, "Fine, I need you to babysit."<p>

And with that, Buttercup erupted in tears.


End file.
